


You Gave Me a Home

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: For the "You gave me a home" square





	You Gave Me a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Serinah](/users/Serinah/) and GemAnthony for helping me work on this.

You gave me a home  
In this place I don't belong  
Made me feel a part of it

You were the first one  
To speak to me and truly see me  
You are the last one  
I want to part with and be without.

You build the future  
I feel like I am stuck in the past  
You take me along  
And make me see a path forward

You are insufferable  
You challenge me all the time  
You refuse to ask for help  
And needlessly risk your life

You assume you know everything  
Can't you just ask  
You don't explain  
How am I supposed to understand

You gave me a home  
But we broke ourselves apart  
It wasn't worth it.


End file.
